User blog:JustAlex93/Choro-Q HG 4 Fanfic: Movie Night
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Choro-Q franchise. This fanfiction is written for non-profit entertainment purposes only! Movie Night By JustAlex93 Story One fine day, Alex (A/N: My own interpretation of the game's protagonist), the racing champion of Gapecotch Island and the congressman for Brachy Town, was having a very dull and very boring day. He had pretty much nothing much to do with his time for the moment, not even signing his name on political paperwork in the home office of his luxury garage. However, when he glanced at a bookcase with some DVD cases on it, he had gotten a great idea. He thought, "I know! I'll invite a few fellow 'Qs over for movie night! And I know exactly who to invite..." Thus, he went into his home office and began to write out invitations addressed to some certain Choro-Qs that he knows. He then hands the invitations to a passing mailman Choro-Q, in order to distribute them throughout the island's mailing system to those certain 'Qs... Meanwhile, in Nyaky Town... A certain pink female racer who is also known to be a spoiled princess, Ania Kisbaba, was in her backyard pool. She was relaxing on a luxurious pool raft as she sipped from a glass of cider-flavored engine oil before sighing contently. It is then that she noticed her butler, Uto, coming into view before asking him, "What's up, Uto?" He replied politely, "Something had come in the mail for you, Miss Ania," before handing her an envelope. Ania opens the envelope, revealing a letter which reads; To whom it may concern, I'm inviting you and a few other Choro-Qs over to my garage over in Brachy Town for movie night. You can RSVP whether or not that you will be coming, it's up to you. If you decide to come, bring some snacks. Any kind is fine. Of course, if you have any movies that you think are worth watching, bring them over with the snacks of your choice. Signed, Alex PS: No horror movies, no adult films, or anything with a graphic amount of violence, please! Ania smiled at what Alex intended to do, though inwardly, she squee'd since she thought that he himself was cute (as in handsome) and saw him as somewhat of a friend since they first met, more so when he defeated Otto at the Grand Prix. She then turned to her butler and asked him, "Uto, you got any suggestions on what I could bring with me to Alex's little get-together?" The pink-colored VW Beetle explained, "We have a large variety of snack foods in the pantry and drinks in the fridge. You name it, we have it in there, even popcorn or the kinds of confections distributed at public cinemas. On the topic of what movie(s) to bring, your father has an extensive collection of movies, from vintage to modern. You could ask him to borrow one or two of his movies of your choice." At this, Ania gets into a kind of thinking pose, deciding on what snacks and/or movie(s) to bring with her to Alex's garage. Somewhere in Poqui Town... A certain gang of black Choro-Qs, known as the Tough Chicks, had gathered together at their hang-out. The reason for their meeting? Well... The leader of the gang, Draoga, announces, "Fellas, our superstar member Alex has invited us over to his joint for movie night, we all gotta bring some snacks and/or a movie we think might be good enough!" Eskan, Draoga's younger brother, quipped enthusiastically, "Let's bring in Strange-O Science Cinema 9000*, the one that's making fun of Qorgo! It'll be perfect for some laughs!" A lieutenant of the Tough Chicks, Bidalt, retorts, "No way, little man! The Qorgo one is lousy as all heck! Let's bring in the one that makes jabs at From The Under-Q It Came! It's way funnier than what you got in mind, Eskan!" Budbach, another member of the gang, got in between the two as he warned, "Don't start, you two!" It is then that Daktan came along, and addressed the others, "Sorry I'm late, you guys. When I got my invite from Alex, dad insisted that I bring in something...ugh, that one terrible kiddie movie!" "Which one, dude," asks Eskan curiously, somewhat fearing what his answer may be. "It's...It's..." started Daktan with a stammer, as Draoga insists, "Well, spit it out already, Daktan!" The former gulped with dread as he answered, "Dad wants me to bring with me...Cool Qat Saves The Kids*!" Draoga, Eskan, Budbach and Bidalt all gasped in shock before letting out dismayed exclamations! "Aw, what?! He wouldn't!" "Not that lousy pile of garbage! It sucks and its creator sucks, too!" "Why?! Why?! WHY?! Why would your old man have you bring that with you for movie night?!" "Ugh, did he really ask you to bring that one?!" "How would I know why? I don't even know what dad sees in that movie! I hear that the creator, Eric Ravage*, filed copyright claims against anybody on QTube who talked smack (and rightly so) about Cool Q, and that he even impersonated a law firm," replied Daktan exasperatedly, "And if you ask me, Mr. Ravage is a savage! He should have been arrested for unlawful impersonation." The other four Tough Chicks nodded in agreement, as Draoga then asked, "Are you really going to bring Cool Qat, or do you have something planned?" With a sly glint in his headlights, Daktan replied smugly, "Oh, yeah." Back in Brachy Town... Norahike is in his house, sorting through his mail, when he noticed an envelope that is addressed to him from Alex. He opens it, revealing a movie night invitation. However, there was another message with the invitation in the envelope. He takes the extra message and it reads; Dear Norahike, Do you remember on how Norkia died? Well, I learned the shocking truth behind it a little while back, as well as a few other things. As it turned out, Norkia '''committed suicide' on that very day. Not only that, but Norkia was really a girl, but here's where it gets interesting; A politician named Charlanki had apparently found out about Norkia's actual gender, and had blackmailed her into cheating. He threatened to reveal to everyone that Norkia was a girl unless she cheated for him. What a scumbag! The day that she died, she was ordered to hit Otto to make him lose, but she didn't want to do that, so she killed herself. Also, that accident on Dalniche during the Grand Prix where I raced against Otto's team; Charlanki caused it, too! That guy is a no-good, race-fixing, black-hearted devil who took advantage of other Choro-Qs for his own selfish gain!'' But, you don't need to worry about him anymore, EVER; When I confronted him after the Grand Prix, he got arrested on corruption charges, and he's now serving a lifetime sentence in prison. He had also sent me a letter confessing about what he had done, and how he didn't really mean for Norkia to kill herself. I reckon that if you're reading this message, you must be feeling quite a few things at the moment. I'm sincerely hoping that this would give you some seriously much-needed closure. Best Wishes, Alex PS: She and Otto were also very close to each other in their childhood. Indeed, Norahike began to have mixed feelings about what was revealed to him. He blushed a little at the fact of Norkia's actual gender, felt righteous anger at Charlanki for what he's done to her, and great relief that justice had finally been served for her. He then began to sob, overjoyed that a significant wrong that had happened in his life had been righted after 20 years. After a few minutes of crying, he calmed down and regained his composure. Norahike thought with joy, "Alex, you have my gratitude for what you've done...And seeing that filthy pile of scrap metal, Charlanki, be put where he belongs! Serves him right for all the Choro-Qs he's tormented over the years, especially Norkia! To think that Norkia was actually a girl. If I had found that out all those years ago, I would have kept quiet about it for her sake! But, did she really have to kill herself that fateful day? That's kind of a cowardly way out of such a situation. But, it's understandable considering that scumbag Charlanki had blackmailed her into hitting old Otto. Anyways, Alex sent me an invitation and I'm not going to turn it down!" He then went out to the local convenience store, intending to buy a snack to bring with him to Alex's get-together, along with a good movie from his small collection. Meanwhile at High Speed Oval... Jesse James Hall, who is a member of his father Arthur Hall's racing team, had just finished a time trial session and is all ready to relax for a while until the next race comes up. Just as he rolled into the pit stop, he is met by his father, who said to him, "Hey, Jesse, somethin' came in the mail for ya! You'd best take a look." "A'right, dad," nodded the Chaparral 2E Choro-Q as he is then handed an envelope. He looked over the return address, before asking, "Do mah eyes deceive me? Says here that Alex sent this to me." At that moment, Terry Hall, the youngest of the three Hall siblings racing for their father, came by and insists, "Well, open that darn thing already and read what it's gotta say, Jesse!" Jesse opens the envelope, before proceeding to read over the enclosed invitation with a critical look to him. As he finished reading the invite, he turned to Terry and Arthur with an excited tone, "Guess what?! He's invitin' me over for movie night! Got any suggestions for what Ah could bring over to his place?" "Bring some butter toffee popcorn, Jesse," suggests Terry, a Chaparral F5000 Choro-Q, "Now that's a good snack to enjoy movies with!" "Oh, Terry," sighed Arthur, "You and yer love for that stuff," before turning to Jesse, "What y'all should bring is cherry-flavored licorice, Jesse! It's got less fat!" Jesse retorts to his father and younger sibling, "Please don't start, you two! Would it be fair if I brought both with me?" Both Arthur and Terry looked at each other for a moment or two, before turning to Jesse and saying to him, "Fair enough." The next day, at Alex's garage... Alex is preparing his house for the guests that would come with whatever snacks and/or movies that they might be bringing over. As both a racing champion and a politician, he would have to keep his place nice and tidy in case of (un)expected guests. Just as he had finished, he hears his doorbell ringing. He goes over to the front door and opens it, revealing Ania, who has a bag of gourmet popcorn, a bottle of Mountain Qew* and a DVD of a romance movie in tow. "Hey, Ania," greeted Alex courteously, "Good to see you here." "And it's good to be here," the Kisbaba princess greets back, "I brought in some expensive gourmet popcorn and a romance movie from daddy's collection." "How expensive are we talking?" asks the racing champion, at which the pink Porsche Choro-Q replied, "6000 G for just one bag. Yeah, I thought it was ridiculous, too, but I actually did have some of this stuff before and it's well worth the money." Alex was shocked! Now that's quite a price tag for popcorn! He thinks, "6000 G for a bag of gourmet popcorn?! Either the maker uses some expensive flavors, or applies strict quality control standards that only the best bags reach store shelves. If what Ania says is true, then this must be some really good popcorn!" The next to arrive is Norahike, who had brought with him a couple of boxes of gummy candies, and a DVD for an old racing movie. Ania gasped with delight, "Uncle? Alex invited you, too?!" "Wait, hold it a second," interrupted Alex, as he turned to one of the former racer (who had returned from his journey a month back), "You're Ania's uncle!?" "Not by blood," answered Norahike, as he explained, "But Ania did see me as one. I had convinced her father, Lord Kisbaba, to let her race and I trained her to be a Grand Prix racer, even giving her advice on attacking the corners." He then turned to Ania and remarked, "I see you also got Alex's invitation for his little get-together." "Yup," she nodded, even as the next ones to come into the house are the Tough Chicks. Norahike demanded, "What do you little punks think you're doing here?!" "Relax, old man," Draoga said, "Our main man Alex invited us over, too. Besides, we haven't caused as much trouble was we used to since he had hit the big leagues." Alex then turned to the Tough Chicks and says to them sternly, "Okay, Tough Chicks, since you're in MY house, you guys have to play by MY rules. You'd best behave yourselves, especially around old Norahike and Ania, or else I won't come to anymore meetings. You got that?!" The Tough Chicks nodded, as they then went inside with their snacks and movies in tow. Next to arrive is Jesse James Hall, who brought in some snacks and a Western movie, but the one after him is someone one would never really expect to come to movie night. "Left-right-left, left-right-left! Company, halt!" said the rough, militaristic voice of Guygus, the chief of Team Pomnik, the racing team based on Poqui Town. "Wait, is that Guygus from Team Pomnik?! What's he doing here?!" gasped Ania at Alexander, who replied, "Turns out, he has a collection of old military movies of all genres, so I invited him to bring one over, but I also told him to make sure that the one he brings doesn't have too much violence." Alexander then turned to Guygus and asked him, "You did bring one that doesn't have too much violence, right?" "Sir, yes sir!" affirmed the yellow racer, as he then added, "I had brought with me an old military comedy film guaranteed to bring out some serious laughs! Along with that, a few surplus MRE's, and they're still fresh! You may have to add something to make 'em taste better, though!" "MREs?" gagged Ania, "Only tough guys can stomach this stuff!" "Affirmative, Miss Kisbaba," replied Guygus, "But, you don't have to eat the MREs, you know!" "Another guest should be coming by any second now. It's Jesse James Hall from Team Hall," said Alexander as he added, "I sent him an invite, as well." "Team Hall..." said Ania, "Isn't it that racing team sponsored by that oil tycoon that used to race for Team Sovass?" Alexander nodded, as he then hears the door being knocked on, at which he answered it. He opened the door, revealing Jesse James Hall himself. "Hello, Jesse," greeted Alex, "So glad you could make it." "Glad to be here, Alex," nodded Jesse as he rolled into the house, "And Ah see you have quite a few guys over here, and Ah see Ania Kisbaba's here, too! And, well I'll be! It's Norahike, one of the Three Leadin' Men!" "The one and only," replied Norahike with pride. "Ah'm as stoked as a surfer itchin' to take on a big wave!" said Jesse excitedly, "To actually meet one of the Gapecotch's greatest racin' legends!" (NOTE: This is a work-in-progress!) Category:Blog posts